Eye To Eye, a NarutoFullmetal Alchemist fanfic
by Animecomicgeek94
Summary: Drachma occupies Fort Briggs and Olivier enters some strange encounters..
1. Chapter 1

5 years after the Promised Day, Olivier Armstrong was summoned to Central, because Drachma had occupied Fort Briggs with their massive fleets and they had the 1tailed Jinchuriki as backup which made the Briggs army surrender to Drachma because they were no match for Shikaku. Olivier was crying because her icy home had been overrun by Drachma since Amestris lost the war and was split into North and South Amestris, but suddenly, a silver haired man with a green vest and a mask walked by her. The man said,

"It is okay."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Olivier screamed as she snapped back into action.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, White Fang of Konoha"

he said.

"You…must be one of those Konoha scums that liberated the Mist Village when Amestris occupied it!" Olivier insisted.

"Indeed I am. But, I fought to kill Bradley and end the war and the 4th Great Ninja War is not completely over, only in Amestris, because Bradley is dead."

Olivier then spouted, "Oh, so you look like a handsome man!"

The two lovebirds went to Konoha because the Konoha occupants wanted Olivier to immigrate because her fort was occupied by Drachma, so she decided to find a new home, one in Konoha. So she and Kakashi teleported to Konoha, but the village was not there.

"Damn." Olivier mumbled. Madara has been here.

"Going somewhere?" Madara said.

"Why…you…foul…BASTARD!" Oliver and Kakashi roared in unison.

"Easy on the language there, you could have made me kill you already," replied Madara. "I brought some friends along that my traitor, Obito resurrected for me. Kimblee! Fu! Grumman! TAKE THEM OUT!"

Kimblee used his Crimson Alchemy to summon a long sword and he clashed swords with Olivier Armstrong. Kakashi fought Grumman and Old Man Fu and turned them to dust with his Lightning blade. Orochimaru then showed up and used the Reanimation Jutsu to resurrect Maes Hughes and Trisha Elric. He teleported Trisha to Winry's place so she can see Ed's wife and be proud of him. Maes stood to fight. Maes was a tough fighter, but he was no match for Madara. Orochimaru's phone buzzed. A photo of Maes's daughter, Alicia Hughes appeared on the screen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru asked in rage.

"That's my daughter!" Maes replied.

"I have no time for this foolishness!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"Enough blabbering, let's get this over with." Madara suggested. "Wood Style, Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" A wooden prison was surrounding Madara as he was trying to protect himself.

"Ha!" Orochimaru gloated. "The only thing you're doing with that is delaying your eventual death." "Earth Style, Stone Fist Jutsu!" A stone fist smashed the prison as wooden shrapnel scattered and one ran into Hughes. Madara ripped Hughes apart, separating all limbs from Hughes' body with his telekinesis. There was little to no blood, since the telekinesis happened so fast that it held the blood in place. Hughes had another funeral, this one more tragic than the last. His limbs were collected and burned in a fire where the Allied Shinobi Forces would watch him burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi awoke the next morning to find out that Naruto had already surpassed him in terms of ability. Then he ate a bowl of ramen for breakfast, and turned on the news to find out Madara was killed by Black Zetsu. "So Black Zetsu was behind all this!" Kakashi said in shock. So, Kakashi met up with the Allied Shinobi forces only to find them reinforced by the Amestris soldiers, Briggs soldiers, Auergo soldiers, Drachman soldiers, and Cretan soldiers. Olivier appeared up on a podium about to give a speech. She said into the mic; Shinobi and Alchemist Forces! It doesn't matter whether you are a ninja or an alchemist, all that matters is that you are a loyal warrior willing to fight! The Time is now, to take what is ours and prove to our enemy the true meaning of Survival of the Fittest! This day we fight!" Everyone cheered and charged toward Kaguya. Kaguya took out all the Briggs men with her epic telekinesis. She took out 10,000 more with taijutsu alone. Kaguya fled, so Naruto and Sasuke can take her on when Black Zetsu took charge. Black Zetsu approached Kakashi as he used his Lightning Blade when suddenly he used the Wood-Style and pinned Olivier to a wall. Olivier watched as Kakashi and Black Zetsu fought each other when suddenly Olivier was able to perform alchemy. She used a transmutation to free herself, and said; "I…can…use alchemy…I CAN USE ALCHEMY!" So she transmuted spears and threw them at Black Zetsu, whaling him away, when Black Zetsu was astonished that he was getting his ass handed to him by a mere woman. "IMPOSSIBLE!" roared Black Zetsu. "HOW CAN A PUNY INSECT LIKE HER DEFEAT A GOD LIKE ME?" "I am no insect" replied the blonde general. "I am a warrior, a legend, now a state alchemist known as the Ice Alchemist, and a woman of honor. The military does not accept bad alchemists, which is why I am a state alchemist, the Ice Alchemist. So Kakashi used his Water Dragon jutsu and Olivier froze it with ice alchemy and it aimed at Black Zetsu and the black demon was torn to pieces. People cheered that Black Zetsu was gone and Olivier and Kakashi hugged each other and kissed on the middle of the battlefield. Kakashi didn't know, but he lost his sharingan after Black Zetsu died. Kakashi and Olivier regrouped with each other on an Allied Alchemist forces base in Auergo. They were lying on the beach with Olivier looking dead sexy in her red bikini and Kakashi looking buff in his green trunks. So they made out some more and Kakashi said to Olivier: "Will you marry me?"

End of Chapter


End file.
